


()的故事

by canaan77



Category: JenJaem
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canaan77/pseuds/canaan77
Summary: The secret ingredient to sex is love.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

罗渽民有两个秘密，他的父母不知道，他的粉丝不知道，他同卧室最爱的弟弟朴志晟不知道，只有李帝努知道。

比如像现在，朴志晟去上海“见家长”的傍晚，黄仁俊站在客厅中央沉思了几秒，转头对因为抵不住李帝努撒娇，挪进厨房准备做酱油鸡蛋饭的罗渽民和在旁边一脸好奇小狗样摆弄食材的李帝努说，“今晚我去小姨家里看看，晚上就不回来了。”  
李帝努抬头，眼睛弯成两道括弧，笑得一脸纯良，“路上小心哦，帮我们给仁俊尼小姨带好。”  
黄仁俊摆摆手，火速收拾了一套换洗衣物和牙具，头也不回地丢下一个大哥的背影，消失在宿舍门外。罗渽民用他招牌的看个石头都逢春的多情眼神目送大哥出了门，转过头垂下眼，用眼睫抵挡李帝努黏腻的眼神，小声地朝旁边努努嘴，“你今晚洗碗哦。”然后任由静谧胶着的氛围侵蚀毛孔，专心致志地和手里的锅碗瓢盆斗争。

晚饭后，李帝努殷勤地收拾碗筷，哼着歌在厨房洗洗刷刷，摇着尾巴玩香波泡泡。可在罗渽民眼里这画面却变了个味道。他安静地溜回房间，把自己丢在床上，堆积起来圆滚滚的玩偶之间脆弱的平衡被破坏，四面八方地朝床的凹陷处涌来，把他埋在里面。  
呼，不知道。罗渽民一巴掌拨开盖在脸上那只很像李帝努的小狗玩偶，想了想又泄愤一样翻身扑在玩偶肚子上张嘴咬了下去，两颗兔牙叼起绵软的布料研磨，湿润的口腔一点点濡湿这小块布料，他伸出舌尖把它固定住，上下颚稍稍用力挤压，吸吮了起来。  
塑料味。他表情夸张地吐出那块布料，也没管牵扯出一条银丝要掉不掉地挂在唇角，把玩偶困在自己两臂中间，撑起身子打量这个每晚和自己共眠的小狗。那是无论什么角度看都是很开心的样子，眯缝着眼睛，吐着舌头咧嘴笑。

舌头……  
罗渽民着魔似地俯下头，一小截湿润的舌头探出齿列，在粗糙布料上试探的轻点，然后卷起渡入口中。他回想起在电脑里看过的接吻画面，张开嘴唇包裹着厮磨，对着小狗玩偶生涩地一一实践。  
“嗯……！”一张人脸闪现在眼前，所有的感官像中了病毒，不受控制地同时回放他听过的喘息，耳后潮湿火热的鼻息，汗水滴落在他的背脊，乳尖被紧压着在被褥上摩擦。他敏感地弓起腰背，屁股撅得高高的，肌肉带动着夹紧鼠蹊，两条腿难以自制地相互摩擦。  
腿间衣物的束缚感越来越强烈，罗渽民甚至能感到敏感的头部因为膨胀探出包皮，和布料直接的接触让他猛的一个激灵，腰部为了躲避起伏却带来更强烈的刺激。他受不了地松开牙齿，额头用力抵着床板，压着玩偶磨蹭，手探进内裤里面，抓住硬挺撸动。  
平时一派温柔体贴，那个人在这种事情上却很强硬，总是压着控着，撞着叼着，就是不让他抚慰自己。赌气似的，一阵令人颤栗的快感劈头盖脑袭击了罗渽民。

李帝努把最后一个碗放在碗架上，听到房门打开的声音就想邀功领赏，回头却看到罗渽民只穿了一件松垮的T恤，光裸着双腿从房间里走出来，锁骨直白地戳着宽大的领口歪向一边，露出大片漂亮的脖颈，内裤上还有一片可疑的湿痕。闻到肉类丰沛的香气，小狗瞬间暴露了豺狼的本性，他透过镜片紧紧盯着罗渽民，锋利得好像能只用眼神就能把他单薄的衣物剥得一干二净。  
可罗渽民偏要忤逆他们之间支配和被支配的关系，他就像一只短腿小猫，立起身子打架，露出柔软肚皮，但因为张着爪子便觉得自己胜券在握。他梗着脖子，像陈述今天星期四的事实一样，“自慰了，射了，要去洗澡，你要先用厕所吗？”说完也不等他回答，就啪地从里面反锁上浴室门，拒绝了和李帝努进一步交流的可能。

出乎罗渽民意料的，李帝努并没有面带愠色地在浴室门口堵他，或者在他房间里候着。锁上房门时罗渽民甚至有点难以置信，这么封闭的宿舍，在阴雨连绵的春夜，只有他们两个人，居然可以相安无事地一觉到天明。他埋回到玩偶堆里，心有芥蒂地把那只小狗玩偶踢到床下。  
可能刚才是真的激怒了他吧。罗渽民撅起嘴吹得眼前的刘海一蹦一蹦，眼珠子古灵精怪地跟着乱飞的头发转，最后他决定放过自己，点开搞笑综艺来覆盖脑子里七嘴八舌辩论的声音。

一集没有看完，李帝努还是找上了门来，罗渽民窝着，把他在门外的行径听得一清二楚。  
先是毫无征兆的门锁扭动声，即没有敲门也没有招呼，李帝努进他的房间总是那么理所当然，好像曾经在这里留下过什么归属标记一样。  
发现门被上锁后，被遗忘良久的社会礼节才找回了李帝努，他曲起指节颇有节奏地敲击着门板，轻轻的像爪子在挠。

“渽民。”李帝努低声叫着。他的声音糯糯的糊着鼻音，没有罗渽民的低沉有侵略性，听起来像被主人丢在门外的可怜小狗一样呜呜叫。  
屁咧。罗渽民翻了个白眼，继续集中在手机屏幕上。

李帝努挠了一会，不急也不恼，掏出了罗渽民房门的钥匙转开了房门。那是罗渽民在他们兄友弟恭，关系最和谐的时候交给他的，说Jeno什么时候都可以进来，自己什么东西Jeno都可以看，还嘟嘟囔囔地说朴志晟到了青春期可能不乐意不过他最后都会听哥哥我的，一副激动兴奋而思维活跃的样子，眼睛里的信任亮晶晶的，闪得李帝努笑眯了眼。  
失去了最后一道防线的罗渽民倒也没有表现出任何惊慌，他抬起眼皮看了一眼，好像见怪不怪早就预料到，又继续专注于眼前正在发出夸张笑声的节目。

李帝努带着刚洗完澡的湿热和香气爬上床，把簇拥着罗渽民的玩偶一个个拨开，像在击破他的平静伪装一样甩到床下。罗渽民面不改色悄悄打了个寒颤，一股麻痒从四肢顺着寒毛竖立的方向海浪一样拍打到他胸口，他急急地咽下一口口水，把要满溢出的哼叫吞回到肚子里。  
李帝努很快就把罗渽民从玩偶里剥了出来，把手机从他手里抽走，甚至还体贴地帮他关上了屏幕在枕边放好，少了聒噪笑声的抵挡，淅沥的雨声入侵了小小的卧室，夹带着潮湿而暧昧的气息。他长手长脚地困住罗渽民，把他整个人包裹在自己方便掌控的范围里。罗渽民瞪着兔子眼企图发出警告，李帝努当作读不懂，手不自觉地探进衣服下摆，俯下身偏头舔咬他的颈侧。

不要。罗渽民从李帝努并没有使力的控制中抽出双手，抵在他胸前把他推了个侧身。今天我射过了，不想要。

李帝努完全不受影响的爬起来，两只手臂环住罗渽民的肩膀复又把他压回到他的控制下，语气堪称温柔：可是渽民平时做的时候都可以到两三次呀。

不要不要，就是不要。李帝努明显对他的挣扎做足了准备，在罗渽民再次挥动双手推拒他前就准确地捕捉住，并顺着两手逃脱的方向，控在头顶压着。  
天光日白所有人都当他们是好兄弟时，他们经常一起健身，因为也就他们两在体型和定位上是旗鼓相当的。团队里私底下总是会举办些奇奇怪怪的力量角逐赛散发青春荷尔蒙，最后在决赛相遇的总是他们两人，有时候是罗渽民赢，有时候是李帝努赢。罗渽民知道，每一次碰上李帝努，自己都是以百分百的胜负欲全力和他竞争的，可李帝努却总是笑眯眯的，赢了笑眯眯，输了笑眯眯，甚至在比赛的过程中还会笑眯眯地和旁人说渽民真的好大力哦。

罗渽民一阵气闷，抬脚把脚丫抵在李帝努胸前和他僵持。李帝努低头看着身下人努力抵抗却暴露了自己最柔软的弱点也浑然不知，像只气鼓鼓的小猪鼓着脸，又像只委屈的兔子瞪着眼，可爱可怜得不得了。他任由罗渽民踩着压低身子，欺负他体软，不断侵占他们之间的空隙，直到罗渽民受不了地收回脚，发现两条腿早就因为这个姿势被李帝努分了开，想并拢却只能夹住他精瘦的腰。

“呀，李帝努！”罗渽民气道。

李帝努亲昵地拿鼻尖磨蹭罗渽民的鼻尖，再开口已经是低哑侵略的声线，“渽民，我们已经8天没有做了。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

他们打了一架。从床上滚到地毯，小书桌的盒子书本被扫落一地，最后被钉在墙上强硬地长驱直入。

“呃……”李帝努的硬挺无情地碾过他的敏感点，罗渽民无力地从牙缝里挤出半句呻吟。  
被压在小书桌上顶弄时他已经射过一次了，高潮前他感到层层累加的快感马上就要到达临界值溃堤，拼命地往后蹬腿，像条摁在砧板上的鱼要逃离那根作乱的肉棒，求他停下。李帝努却反而受到了鼓励，直起身来牢牢控着罗渽民的腰，把整根东西抽出再狠力急促地埋回去，来回好几十下，臀肉被拍得一片绯红。  
罗渽民突然两手紧紧地抓住小书桌的桌缘，一条条青筋清晰的列在染上一片粉红的皮肤下，他紧绷着腰背，穴道剧烈收缩把李帝努推拒出去又紧紧裹住挽留。李帝努用力抽出自己压在罗渽民的后背狠狠咬上他的耳朵，硬生生捱过喷发的欲望，两人呼吸急促得像要融为一体。  
所以当他被压在墙上，再次被李帝努急不可耐地凿进来时，罗渽民已经没有任何脾气了。

“Jeno，求你……”罗渽民浑身不受控制地细细打颤，两个膝盖像棉花一样根本支撑不住自己，全身重量都倚在李帝努在他胸前揉捏和那根直直戳在他敏感点的孽根上。他把头向后靠在李帝努的肩膀，眼眶湿湿红红的睁不开，两只手胡乱地去寻李帝努，像哀求也像安抚。  
“Jeno……去床上……求你……”

李帝努托起他的屁股边走边做，和他一起跪倒在床上。罗渽民偏过头拿胳膊挡住脸，任由李帝努架起他的腿进出得越来越快，臀部都几乎腾空起来，被自上而下地侵犯着。他被撞出破碎的气声，阴茎摇晃着再次硬起来，李帝努明显也快到爆发的边界，一下比一下缓慢且用力地撞着。  
一滴微凉的液体滴落在他的腹部，紧接着是淅沥沥接连不断的触感。罗渽民挣扎着睁开眼，发现自己已经不是射出精液，而是流出来的。他发出一声短促的悲鸣，泄气地倒到一边，在快感累积到最高点时，李帝努终于释放了在他体内。

李帝努撑在罗渽民上方平复呼吸，手覆在紧实腹肌上的白色液体，顺着漂亮匀称的线条把罗渽民被征服的象征温柔地在他的身体上抹开，最后停留在仍然敏感挺立的乳尖轻按打圈。罗渽民迷蒙中反弓着身体躲避，整个人蒙上一层湿润的红，拢在灯光下像被梦魇缠住的恩底弥翁，平时总是干燥渗血的嘴唇被情欲浸泡得殷红柔软，微微张着翕动。  
李帝努向着两片诱人的软滑俯下身子，却在终于得以交缠之际被罗渽民扭头避开。  
你看，这个人还是一副什么都不想去想明白的天真模样。李帝努怒极反笑，偏头一口咬在罗渽民的肩膀，听见他痛呼也毫不怜惜，无情地把重新坚挺的性器就着穴口流出的白浊堵回温暖紧致的肠道里。

渽民。李帝努含着他的耳朵低喃，舌头色情地模仿下面的动作在耳廓戳动。我们再试一次吧。

罗渽民是被李东赫的敲门声吵醒的。他劈里啪啦地敲着罗渽民房门，嘴里乱七八糟黏黏糊糊地喊：“渽民尼娜娜xi，再不起床太阳咬屁股咯。Full sun来代表守卫工作日早起的正义，娜娜快起床，你不来我就自己开门进去了啊！”

罗渽民下意识把手往身边一拍，是空的。他松了一口气，想撑着坐起来回应李东赫，被腰酸激得摊回床上，声音也哑了，只能两眼放空一瞬不瞬睁着。朴志晟上铺的床板和他的视线相撞，但没有在他大脑皮层形成任何图像，他就这么躺着等李东赫自己开门进来。

李东赫扭门进来第一眼就看到罗渽民的房间比平时整洁点，以这房里两位小祖宗的脾性应该是刚刚打理完没多久，雨后的阳光从窗帘织布的空隙渗透进房间里，显得很岁月静好。可还没走近罗渽民的床，他就看见罗渽民裸露在被子外面的脖颈和手臂上面布满了青青紫紫深浅不一的痕迹，他惊得整个人跳起来，大骂了一声我靠，转头就往卧室外冲，砰地摔上了门。  
“罗渽民你给我收拾一下起床！”李东赫隔着门板大喊。罗渽民巴眨巴眨眼睛，决定听哥哥的翻身下床，被子还没掀完，李东赫又冲了进来气势汹汹地立在他床前，像只愤怒的小熊，他扫了眼罗渽民露出更多的胸腹的肌肤，眼睛瞪得更圆了，“你他妈解释解释清楚！”

要从哪里开始解释才能梳得通这团越缠越紧越看不透的乱麻。柔顺的棕发搭在罗渽民纤长的睫毛上，愣愣的不做声，李东赫看着这个肩膀比自己宽身高比自己高力气比自己大平时还老说可爱话“教训”自己的弟弟，心里没由来的一阵酸软。  
真是个漂亮傻瓜。  
李东赫蹲下来让自己低于罗渽民的视线，捞出他手臂在手里揉着帮他舒缓，“是李帝努吗？”李东赫耐心地问，把罗渽民的沉默当做了回答。他叹了一口气，手上动作不停。  
“说说吧渽民，我是和你最相像的朋友，你可以相信我的。”

罗渽民性启蒙得早且大胆，在其他同龄男孩都躲着长辈上黄色网站看视频和漫画打手冲时，他已经通过科普知识知道男性还可以通过前列腺获得快感。可能是天生漂亮且作为独生子被爱和温柔抚养长大导致的性格使然，当他第一次侧卧着用手指探索那个凸起的小栗子时，并没有感到任何心理上的抗拒和不适。  
大家对于男性阴茎象征的过于执着可一点都不美，也失去了很多美妙的可能，他喘息着想，没按几下就感觉到没被触碰过的阴茎弹跳了几下，溢出了好些乳白的精液。快感随着他接下来的戳弄水涨船高，他蜷缩着平息，随之增长的还有他进一步探索的欲望。  
他偷偷购买了一些小工具，自我取悦的能力日益精湛，借着宿舍杂乱摆设的掩护，藏在难以发现的角落。

罗渽民没有预料到有一天他这个秘密会被他最好的兄弟发现。  
早在正式的20岁生日前，李帝努就经常找罗渽民陪他喝喝小酒。罗渽民倒是不太喜欢酒精的味道，每次抿一小口都会一脸嫌弃漂亮的五官皱成一团，李帝努当然知道他小竹马的好恶，只是还是特别喜欢拿着酒敲开他的房门，无论罗渽民喝不喝，会不会口头嫌弃李帝努为什么又喝这种又辣又臭的东西，李帝努还是会爽快地喝下一杯又一杯，开心地拉着罗渽民有一搭没一搭的聊东聊西。  
罗渽民总是特别没办法拒绝这样的李帝努，平时舞台状态下又冷又锋利的五官当然是帅得他腿软，但这样闹他，笑得只剩眼缝的李帝努好像是只属于他的一只忠心的小狗，和他分享自己最爱的骨头，即使罗渽民不吃也要和他分享咬骨头的快乐。活脱脱是他最喜欢的萨摩耶。  
那时韩国春天的帷幕刚刚拉开， 光秃秃的枝桠不再以赤裸的灵魂示人，就着春风织起了柔嫩的绿衣。春寒料峭，朴志晟闹着钟辰乐要去他家吃火锅，李帝努则端着一小瓶清酒和茶具炉找上了罗渽民。

“好吧，今天勉为其难陪你喝一小口啦，我们Jeno没有我真是都不知道怎么办呀。”罗渽民心情好的结束充电状态从床上爬下来，挨着李帝努盘腿坐下，看着茶具炉温暖的火光烧着小奶锅里的水咕噜咕噜冒泡，李帝努说寒冷的天气喝一杯温热的清酒再适合不过了。  
罗渽民端起李帝努分给他的一小杯闷了下去，哇，果然还是很受不了。可是他看到李帝努在旁边一副眉眼舒展很惬意的样子，像他小时候拍的那个戴着毛茸茸耳罩玩雪的广告一样柔软可爱，罗渽民突然就很想对他温柔、再温柔一点。  
他爬近李帝努，凑在他眼前问他要不要吃烤紫菜，炒个豆子给他下酒好不好呀。李帝努举起双手高呼渽民万岁，充满谢意地搂着他的胳膊蹭了蹭，他轻松地爬起来对着李帝努的帅脸啵了一口，油腻地向他抛了个媚眼说等着欧巴，把李帝努佯装嫌弃的叫声抛在身后，愉快地溜进厨房做爱心下酒菜。

把香喷喷的下酒菜交给李帝努后，罗渽民就收拾好洗漱用品进了浴室，今天他的心情真的很好，他想着待会把李帝努送回他自己的房间后，甚至可以给自己来一次久违的“按摩”。他哼着歌把自己从头到脚洗得干干净净，出浴室前甚至给自己喷了些桃子香氛。真是又甜又美，他朝着镜子里的自己送了一个飞吻，脚步轻快地准备让李帝努回他自己的房间玩游戏去。  
如果世界上有后悔药吃，罗渽民一定不会把李帝努单独留在他的房间喝酒，甚至给他做了助兴的下酒菜。李帝努喝醉了之后可是会收拾房间的啊，他竟然大意的忘记了。

罗渽民推开房门，当即被眼前的景象钉在原地，像赤裸着身子在雪地里被从头到脚浇了一盘冰水，所有的温度和呼吸都流失了。  
李帝努拿着一根L字型的白色棒状物，面前还摆着一个被打开的盒子，不用想都知道里面形状各异的都是什么东西。他听到房门打开的声音，定定地转过头和罗渽民震惊的眼神对上，他举起手里的东西，声音还有些颤抖，“渽民……这些东西，都是你的吗。”  
罗渽民转头想跑，他并没有目的地，只想赶紧离开，无法承受的羞愧让他迷了路。李帝努却像突然被惊醒，一个箭步冲上去拽住他的手臂，强硬地拖回房间关上房门抵在门上。罗渽民红着眼睛，紧紧咬着后槽牙颤抖，青筋顺着脖子爬上喉结，在太阳穴里突突地跳，眼里的愤怒几乎要灼烧掉李帝努，看上去下一秒就要挥起拳头和他打个你死我活。李帝努突然捧住罗渽民的脸，脱力一样拿额头抵上他的额头，柔顺的样子好像把自己交予了罗渽民处置，任打任骂都毫无怨言。  
罗渽民被他的行为弄懵了，鼓足的怒气像被戳爆的气球一下消失得无影无踪，失去了愤怒的伪装，害羞就这么赤裸裸地袒露在两人面前。  
李帝努轻笑了一声，像积压在心里已久的心事突然得到释然，他慢慢地顺着罗渽民的鬓角，额头来回轻轻蹭着，漂亮的嘴唇却残酷地吐出让罗渽民更加五雷轰顶的祈使句。  
“渽民可不可以在我面前用一次这个。”

“你就答应啦？！”李东赫从椅子上一蹦三尺高，神情仿佛一个含辛茹苦抚养女儿，女儿却和不知道哪里冒出来的臭小子跑了的老父亲。  
罗渽民沉默地躺在床上放空。那天突兀的旁观者，令人窒息的羞耻，烫得他头晕脑胀，体液开了阀门似的随着肠道的蠕动流出，浸湿了身下一片床单。快感比平时更强烈的向他袭来，抑制不住的呻吟和生理泪水让李帝努分不清眼前这个漂亮的在快感中挣扎正在自渎的造物，是男性，是女性，还是修炼多年的妖精。他知道自己裤裆的状况有多么糟糕，内裤束缚着勃起膨胀的小李，他感到自己都快爆炸了。  
可是他必须要忍耐。他刚刚才得到指示，才强迫着罗渽民打开自给自足的小世界容纳他，允许他进犯。这么多年他步步为营装傻充愣，他想要的更多更多，远远不止眼前这幅令人血脉喷张的画面。  
罗渽民当然听不见李帝努的心声，以至于再次想起此情此景，仍是被无尽的羞耻夹带着一些难以言说的欲望，牢牢挟持着。

见罗渽民久久地走神，李东赫觉得以他对罗渽民的了解，今天早上收到的那条sns或许也不是那么难解。所以他趴在罗渽民的枕边，拿出长子的温柔和怜惜，顺着罗渽民耷拉的头毛。

“所以你对李帝努，到底是怎么想的呢？娜娜？”李东赫真挚地问道。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

李东赫没有得到罗渽民的回答，他在床上翻了个身正对着李东赫，眼睫毛呼扇呼扇的，撅着嘴和他撒娇，一句话转了813个音调。  
“东赫我好困啊，我的头好像有20公斤重，浑身都疼，好累哦。东赫最疼娜娜了，一定不想娜娜那么难受是不是(。 ́︿ ̀。)”  
李东赫岿然不动。罗渽民眼珠子一转，又开口了。  
“你知不知道李帝努真的好坏～昨天晚上他摁着我……”  
“行了！”李东赫赶在他说出更劲爆内容前捂住了他的嘴，罗渽民丝毫不掩饰他就是想逃避话题的目的，在他手下嘿嘿地笑，末了还响亮地在他的掌心上啾了一口，眼神到位的做了个wink。

李东赫叹气，心里又气又不舍得，捂在他嘴上的手用力地摁了摁，瞪眼装凶道，“倔不死你！哭一声让别人知道你疼都不会！别人撒娇都是为了让人前赴后继献身的，你撒娇那他妈是礼貌地请我滚！”  
罗渽民被李东赫逗得不行，大笑着拍手嘴里还怪里怪调地喊oh yeah，可笑着笑着他的声音就干掉了，气氛被拧得干巴巴的，一滴滴蒸发消失在房间里。  
他拉起被子侧过身，用弓起来的背脊无声地请李东赫离开。李东赫眼看多说无用，拍拍屁股挪到卧室门口。

“今晚朴志晟会去我那里吃晚饭。“他突然想起了什么，朝着床上模糊的一团说到。  
罗渽民没有回答，整个人往被子里又缩了缩，仿佛刚换皮毛怕冷的兔子，团成了一小团。

“东赫。”在房门完全闭合前，罗渽民开口喊住他，平缓、气若游丝的，像条干涸快断流的小溪，蜿蜒艰难地挤出门缝。  
“你不要觉得我是个坏人。”罗渽民这么说。

李东赫带上门的手愣了愣，饶是他这么机灵的人嘴巴开开合合也挤不出一句漂亮的安慰话。末了，他沉默地轻轻拉好房门，拖沓着到玄关换鞋，籍由着穿鞋的动作重重的坐在地板上。

可是我们娜娜，你听起来分明是在求救啊。

*****************************

从宿舍里出来，李东赫气势汹汹地就上聊天室震李帝努。  
“儿子！！！！！”  
“下班给我在练习室等着！”

直到他把刚下飞机的朴志晟拎到127宿舍搓扁揉圆，输了几盘游戏，差点为了是谁的锅和朴志晟互殴，最后溜进厨房为填饱未成年的胃用三块面饼做了一碗炸芝蛋，他也没有收到李帝努的回复。但他知道李帝努一定会准时出现在那里，迫切且无奈地。

算着时间差不多了，李东赫抓起外套往外跑，朴志晟礼节性地暂停游戏，摘下一边耳机问他去哪。  
“去救你渽民哥。”李东赫干脆地踢掉脚上的拖鞋，两脚跳下台阶直接插进摆好的鞋里，潦草跺了两下就拉开大门准备离开。朴志晟摇摇晃晃地从卧室里冲出来，一路叮当作响带掉了不少东西，手忙脚乱的拖鞋还在地板上打了几个滑，细胳膊细腿像刚学会走路就要跑步的小雏鸡，他急急的喊渽民哥受伤了吗，Jeno哥知道吗，要告诉经纪人哥哥吗。  
“小屁孩。”李东赫失笑，伸出魔爪要掐小鸡崽的脸蛋肉，“灵魂救赎，生命顿悟，未成年玩电脑去。”  
未成年灵活地闪躲，不知道的还以为他们对舞台已经热爱到在玄关练popping的程度。朴志晟笑得见牙不见眼，一边跺脚一边叫不是要去救渽民哥嘛你快点的啦，送完李东赫出门，嘴里“咻咻咻”地又比划了几个舞蹈动作。  
“哇，我游戏里如果也能这么灵活那真是，大发了。”小鸡崽臭屁地撩了撩头发，不无遗憾地回到电脑前开始下一轮游戏。

李帝努下了通告卸了妆就赶到了练习室候着，李东赫按照李帝努发的位置推门进去，看到他正大字摊开躺在地板上，黑色的鸭舌帽被摘下来盖在前额，整张脸藏在帽檐的阴影下，只露出了饱满的下唇和形状精致的苍白下巴。

同样是美丽的孩子，李帝努和罗渽民却是完全不同的两种类型。罗渽民像高温烧成的细瓷，造物主无数的试错才碰巧得到的一件精品，美得硬但脆弱敏感，端详的时候稍有不慎，便要摔得粉身碎骨。即便失去了被观赏的固定形状，他还会化作锋利的刃尖细的针，从你身体上带走皮肉和鲜血，或是扎进骨血，成为骇人听闻的美丽恐怖故事，传说他的残骸会顺着血管游走到心脏，蛰伏着，总有一天来索你性命。  
但李帝努则是卡拉拉大理石，地壳以下高温高压形成的迷人乳白，在板块的挤压和运动中从大洋底部沉默地苏醒。砂糖状的结构比一般大理石更易切割，却可以建城，也可以精雕细刻成供人瞻仰的艺术品。

明明是那么相异的人，却被命运捉弄似的捆绑在一起，成为彼此最亲近的朋友，甚至交缠着生长到一块，相互进犯。

李东赫在他旁边躺下，告状罗渽民什么都没有说就打发他走了。李帝努看起来毫不意外，他把盖着的帽子拿开，随手抓了一把刘海，露出额头和架着眼镜的高挺鼻梁，看着很硬朗，丝毫不模糊的男性魅力。  
那颗泪痣长得很好，浓浓地点在颧骨和微微下垂的眼角之间，显得很无辜，和所有纠缠关系里耿直无辜的男孩一样，为反复的女孩心事无奈地受折磨，扮演着百分百受害者的角色。  
这又是和看起来张牙舞爪但刺尖尖都是软的罗渽民完全不同的一点。

他问李东赫记不记得二月初他在家养伤的时候，有一天李帝努打电话问他有没有和罗渽民联系过。

“就是在打给你电话的前一天晚上，我在他房间里发现了那些东西。”  
“第二天他就不见了，我开始以为他和平时一样，是出去散散心，可到了晚上也一直电话不接讯息不回，我开始觉得害怕。”  
“打电话给你的时候我特别后悔，前一天的行为会把我们的关系领到哪种地步我自己也渐渐没了底。以前我总觉得他在自我的世界里闭环得让我无从下手，我确实是他最好的朋友，可是他在我身上汲取的也只是‘最好的朋友’的部分。他的世界里逻辑严谨等级森严，每位朋友在他心里都过了称，‘有趣的朋友’给的是有趣，‘可靠的朋友’给的是可靠，喜欢的哥哥弟弟那就是哥哥弟弟，可是无论谁都不会成为‘罗渽民’的一部分。”  
“而他甚至只想从我们身上索取这么多。”  
“如果我那时候只是帮他保守了那个秘密，那我还只会是帮他保守秘密的好兄弟，多了一条秘密的重量而已。我想要的早就不止这些了，所以我‘攻击’了他。”  
“后来是在玹哥送他回来的。”  
“渽民好像哭过，眼睛肿肿的，在玹哥一直搂着他的肩膀。他们说什么我听不清，我骗在玹哥说他们去了哪里为什么抛下我不一起玩，但在玹哥什么都没说，都这样了他还能笑着接下我的话，承诺说下次一定把梦队都一起带出去玩。”

李帝努像坠入了火蚁巢穴，被叮蜇注入毒液，嫉妒火灼般刺痛他五脏六腑。他随着罗渽民挤进他的卧室，以玩游戏为由把朴志晟引开，反手把门堵上。罗渽民对他的小动作熟视无睹，当他透明似的在他面前脱换衣物，转身要出门去洗漱。

起开。罗渽民看着地面，声音平静无波澜的对挡在面前的人说。  
李帝努不动，问他今天和在玹哥呆了一天吗，他们干什么去了。

罗渽民好笑的扯了一下嘴角，抬起眼迎头撞上李帝努的视线。他的眼睛很大，故意耍狠抬眼看人的时候眼皮盖掉大半个黑眼珠，让他原本就漂亮张扬的五官显得十分凛冽，“今年是我们认识的第七年吧，我是不是在说谎你应该从我的表情就能分辨出来了，所以我要告诉你，我今天是去请求在玹哥破我的初，因为他是个成熟、聪明的男性，选择他我兴许能享受第一次。在玹哥答应我了，他说等我再长大一点就会来找我，你觉得我说的是不是真的呢。”

罗渽民下半脸的轮廓锋利又幼齿，上唇偏薄，唇部轮廓清晰但笑起来是标准的猫咪嘴，短而深的人中连接着弧度诱人的唇珠，两颗圆润的兔牙和尖尖的犬齿都幸运的从牙医手下逃过一劫。他面上挂着笑，眼皮肿肿的，眼里却全是看到李帝努愣怔的表情后充满报复快感的狂乱，整个人像拌了砒霜的白糖。

李帝努两手垂在身侧捏成拳，两人急促有力的呼吸在周围东碰西撞地逃窜，被囚禁在开了地暖的房间里熬煮。他绕过罗渽民径直走到罗渽民床边，跪在地上伸手在床底下摸索了一阵，哗得扯出一箱东西。罗渽民不可思议地瞪大眼睛，跑过去用力推搡了一把李帝努的肩膀。

“你疯了吗！”罗渽民压着音量，紧张地瞥了一眼房门，伸脚把箱子踹回床底，被李帝努把住，再次把它推回到罗渽民面前。  
他保持跪坐的姿势，抬头看站着的罗渽民。罗渽民虽然在俯视着他，却占不到任何上风，李帝努像只埋伏的狼，紧盯着猎物蓄力要扑上来撕碎他的咽喉。

李帝努在生气，眉毛脸颊紧缩，薄薄一层绷在形状完美的头骨上，仿佛皮格马利翁的雕塑显了形。他拿起一个小巧的椭圆球，抓住连接着这颗球另一端的手柄，甩鱼钩一样在空中晃了两个圈。罗渽民觉得自己被羞辱了，跨过箱子伸手去夺，被李帝努控住手腕拉倒，一手护着他的腰翻身压在身下。

罗渽民心里阵阵发慌，这七年来他们只要稍有口角，他都会转头去找别的哥哥弟弟来避免更激烈的冲突，而李帝努也深谙他的休战信号，各自冷静个两天又能自然而然默契地和好。也只舍得冷静个两天。  
他从来没有见过李帝努这样狠戾的神情，两人的身体紧紧相抵，皮贴皮，肉碰肉，他明显的感觉到了李帝努身体的变化。

罗渽民每次自慰濒临爆发之际，除了层层堆积的快感，总会有一些碎片化的图像闪现在眼前的白光里，显得特别清晰。有时候是随着舞蹈动作在地上定格的脚，有时候是背心袖口伸出的筋络清晰的有力臂膀，有时候是交握在身前的修长双手，一只手表在精致的袖口下若隐若现，有时候是颧骨上方的一颗黑痣，有时候是一个名字，总是被罗渽民从嘴边拽回吞下，当做引发感冒的病原体，交由自身免疫系统消灭。  
虽然罗渽民已经习惯于重复感染、并自愈，和这个病毒和平共处，可这个病毒本身是经过编辑，并非无差异感染只对罗渽民定点攻击这一事实，让他无所适从。羞赧成了李帝努以外紧紧擭住罗渽民第三只手，让他无力反抗，失去和李帝努视线交汇的勇气。

李帝努伸手拨开罗渽民睡衣衬衫的纽扣，少年的身躯赤裸裸暴露在空气中，浅蓝色条纹布料无力的坚守尚未赤裸的手臂。李帝努推动手里的开关，椭圆的小球嗡嗡震动起来，对着罗渽民一点一点。  
他单手从头上脱掉卫衣甩到一边，初显形状的腹肌因为用力鼓得更加明显。手顺着罗渽民的腰线危险的下移，拿着的跳蛋时不时点到罗渽民敏感的部位，引得他连连颤抖。

“我也是第一次，娜娜。”李帝努很少这么叫他，罗渽民呜咽了一声，两只手不再做任何抵抗，只是捂着眼睛，任由李帝努摆弄。  
李帝努把跳蛋包裹在掌心，放肆的从裤腰顺着臀缝摸下去，仿照昨天罗渽民在他面前演示过的那样，抓着震动的球体在他穴口按压滚动。

“你教教我吧娜娜，怎样能让你不那么疼，我都会学的。”

疼，还是非常疼。尽管曾经自己试过不少的小玩意，李帝努也一直哄着揉着，真正进来时，罗渽民还是疼得两耳嗡嗡，整个人像被烧红的刀生生劈成两半。实在是太大了，就算做了足够的润滑，穴口的褶皱撑得近乎透明，仅仅是吞进一个头部就让罗渽民泪水涟涟，心跳都跑到交合的地方，突突地警报着异物的入侵。  
李帝努也十分不好受，生涩的肠道紧紧裹住他膨大的龟头，一点别的都容不下了，推挤着包皮往下退，拉扯得他整根东西火辣辣的疼。 罗渽民在他身下哭得眼睛鼻子一片通红，整个人水汪汪的还一点不想示弱，眼泪稍微滑出眼眶就要抽搭着用手抹掉，平日冷静的伪装布满了细细密密的裂隙，直接碎在了他眼前，惹得李帝努施虐欲得逞地窜起，撞得他头晕脑胀只想再狠点揉碎他，把他揉进身体里。他咬紧后槽牙，把摁在罗渽民乳尖上的跳蛋甩开，张开双臂连着他的手臂和胸腔一起紧紧箍住，狠心的一捅到了底。  
两个人一声闷哼，罗渽民刚刚还微微挺起的前端迅速的软趴下来，只余细细的啜泣和颤抖。李帝努抵在罗渽民的肩窝，喘息一下比一下重，他艰难地抽动两下，突然身体一僵，低吼着泄了。

两人皆是一愣，青涩的禁果无论谁咬了都说不出好滋味。半晌，罗渽民推开趴在他身上的李帝努，鼻音重重的说你走吧，我们就当这个事情从来没有发生过，工作我们还是好好做，该营业的我也会认真营业的。  
他翻身下床，蹒跚着去捡地上揉得乱七八糟的衣服，还没把他和李帝努缠成一团的衣服分开，就又被李帝努拉回到床上。

“你到底还有什么不满足！”罗渽民爆发出一个哭音，豆大的眼泪一颗接一颗从眼眶溢出，流得巴掌大的小脸都湿透了，嘴唇刚才被他咬得又红又白，委屈得紧紧抿着。  
李帝努一手搂着他的头顺他的刘海，一边抹着接连不断掉下的金豆豆，无措的去亲他的眼泪，被罗渽民一掌推开。  
李帝努毫不生气，拿黑亮柔顺的短发持续蹭着罗渽民的下颌和锁骨，把很多眼泪和汗水都蹭进头发里，湿成一缕缕的也很开心，像一只努力讨主人欢心的小狗。

“喜欢渽民尼，想一直和渽民在一起。”李帝努两手环住罗渽民的肩膀，耸着鼻子在他锁骨上来回磨蹭着告白，心里笃定罗渽民也和他抱持着一样的心情，愉悦在心里装不住都从笑眼里满溢出来，以至于他没注意到罗渽民一瞬间的僵硬。  
“可是我不喜欢。”罗渽民说，沙哑干涩得像生锈的机器关节在呻吟。  
李帝努显然没预料过这种回答，整个人懵懵的抬头看罗渽民，完全没听懂他说的话的样子。

演员的一个小动作一个小细节，都可以让被饰演的角色更贴近生活，更容易令观众信服，这是罗渽民接下网剧的邀约后，公司演员部的老师对他进行培训时告诉他的小技巧。为了让眼前他唯一的观众相信他扮演的这个无情的角色，罗渽民揉了揉鼻子，为了接下来发出嗤笑声整理一下鼻腔似的。  
“不会喜欢Jeno的，哭也只是因为刚才真的很疼。“罗渽民又揉了揉鼻子，”可是如果是做个炮友好朋友互帮互助，大家都可以提高技巧，那Jeno当然是个不错的人选，你要不要考虑下呢，让我们的关系更轻松一点？”  
罗渽民似乎成功了，他看着李帝努的神情从愣怔到企图从他脸上找到伪装证据的探索，到最后面色铁青。做得好呀罗渽民，他在心里为自己打气。

就在他想提醒一下自己身上的小竹马，这种亲密交叠的姿势似乎不太适合他们现在的关系时，李帝努突然有了动作。他撑起上半身，拢在罗渽民上方俯视着，鼻息暧昧地交缠，神情不是他常有的无辜，也不是显而易见的怒气，而是一种特别聪明，当罗渽民是条易解的数学题的神情。

“那请渽民对我这个炮友也稍微敬业一点吧。”李帝努手沿着脖颈胸脯腰腹一路下滑，终于来到罗渽民大腿内侧，用力架住分开，猛地拉近自己，“至少得先让我学会怎么操你。”

这一次李帝努折着他的腿折磨到了后半夜。  
罗渽民那时还没有学会求饶，只是张着嘴急促地喘息，生理泪水弯折了视野，又被撞碎回复清明。他觉得自己像一只蚌，为了保护自己孕育的那颗珍珠紧紧的闭合着，李帝努急切的想窥探大海的秘密，也珍惜他脆弱美丽的蚌壳，只能拿着钝刀一下一下的凿，顺着身上仅有的缝隙满满地往里探。  
后来钝痛转为了麻痹，慢慢的，熟悉的麻痒爬上罗渽民的神经，让他忍不住发出一声舒服的轻哼，被李帝努捕捉到了。他备受鼓舞的将罗渽民翻了个身背对他，重新埋进逐渐适应他形状的温热里，背靠着墙壁坐起来，把罗渽民抱着向后依在他怀里，一手揉捏他胸前的软肉，一手快速地撸动他硬挺的前端，下身配合着不停地往深处挺动，感受到怀里的人被操得越来越软，难抑的呻吟越叫越媚。  
眼前的白光逐渐清晰，罗渽民紧绷肩背，被李帝努反拽着双臂昂着头，像只濒死的天鹅，随着他深入的节奏情不自禁地扭动着腰臀，要命的吸吮着他。  
本能的寻着快感让李帝努的动作渐渐失去了章法，他粗喘着放开罗渽民的双手，看着他被自己顶弄得倒向床铺，像孤零零的一片花瓣。

因为锻炼，罗渽民虽然瘦却不是嶙峋的那种，可能不及李帝努天生的体脂率低，也有很漂亮的线条，偶尔偷懒还会变成绵绵的软软肉，戳一戳会敏感的笑缩成一团，比谁都好逗的小白兔。  
虽然总是一起被称为总攻，无论是冷脸还是撒娇都看起来像开在悬崖的玫瑰，美丽而遥不可及，李帝努却觉得自己总能捕捉到罗渽民泄露的一些脆弱信号。有时候是他凸起的喉结，有时候是他藏在刘海后的眼睛，有时候是他把手缩在袖子里跑向他，有时候是叫他的名字。Jeno，发no音时鼻音粘粘糊糊，嘴圆圆地撅着不肯收回来，留着尾音在口腔里转了又转，最后顺着咽喉滑下肚子。  
他为什么又露出这样的表情，他穿得暖吗，为什么看着比昨天瘦了一些，肚子露出来了肠胃又会容易不舒服的。

而现在这朵玫瑰弯折在他身下，圆润的屁股翘着，腰肢随着急促的呼吸上下起伏。花瓣被他前后的动作撞得要散开来，露出了娇嫩的花蕊，而他是唯一能品尝到这花蜜的人。  
这是他的罗渽民。

李帝努蹙着眉闭紧双眼，控着罗渽民腰的手不自觉地深陷一片滑腻柔软中，留下一片紫紫红红的痕迹。罗渽民抽搐收缩的紧致肠道拖拽着他到达从未体会过的极致世界，他低吼着喷发，喘息间听到罗渽民颤抖着哭喊出一个名字——Jeno。是他，李帝努。

个中细节李帝努自然不会交代给李东赫听，李东赫表示请一定要放过一位慈爱老父的爱女之心。

从那次之后，李帝努把罗渽民的小箱子藏了起来。罗渽民气得发动兔拳攻击，李帝努笑眯眯地受着把他拉近，在耳边小说两句就看见罗渽民脸腾红得像煮熟的虾子，兔子一样逃窜回自己的房间。

罗渽民对他的态度变得比以前更反复。有时候仿佛一个肌肤饥渴症患者，眼睛身体一刻都离不开李帝努，就算他们各自都有行程安排，李帝努一条讯息都能让他不惜几个小时的车程前去探班，就为了一个眼神的交流和手指若即若离的交缠，被问起来还支支吾吾地解释不清楚。但有时候一起直播完回来，李帝努被造型漂亮营业大胆的罗渽民勾得忍耐了一路，黏着跟进房间想要继续镜头前的好氛围，又会被罗渽民冷冷的喂闭门羹，接下来一天都和不存在似的窝在宿舍的某个角落里。

可无论他们尝试了多少种亲密的姿势，李帝努把他撞碎了揉碎了一口口吃进肚子里，他们也依旧没有接过吻。

“那你心理素质也太好了吧，我虽然也疼他吧可是罗渽民这个人，他比我这个双子座AB型都难懂。你说他黏人吧，又不喜欢让别人黏，像爱神很会爱人吧，又不大需要别人特定的感情回报似的，一个人怎么能像写成死循环的程序一样不停地输出‘爱’呢，丘比特可能还喝喝露水呢。我有时候对他是怎么想的真的没辙，可你看着怎么还能吃定他一样。”

“因为他说他不喜欢我的时候揉鼻子了。”李帝努笑眯了眼，转过身侧躺着很开朗，“他自己不知道，但我了解，只要他紧张，或者说谎的时候，他都会无意识的揉揉鼻子。而且说谎之前，他都会吸吸鼻子。”  
“除了偶尔真的会生气他为什么还是那么小气，不肯让我分享他真正的心事。”

奶奶总喜欢带我去海边，讲珠蚌和它们孕育的珍珠。她说每一片大海都有一颗最完美的珠蚌，拥有最漂亮的纹路和最多彩的珠层，所有其它的珠蚌都嫉妒它。海水送去沙粒，在它的体内孕育深海的那一颗珍珠，它不停地吐着珍珠质，一层覆一层地包啊包啊，别的珠蚌已经完成了自己的珍珠，只有它还在不停地裹。它们嘲笑它笨拙，是大海的错误，可它依旧年复一年沉默痛苦地包裹，肉身消耗无几，最终连自己的灵魂也裹进了那颗凝结物中。

渽民呀，你是被上天送到我身边的那颗大海的孩子，裹挟着所经历的一切孕育成最宝贵的珍宝。请你张开紧闭的蚌壳，与我分享你的痛苦和美丽吧，让我惊叹，让我参与。

至少让我和你一起。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一次终于可以好好谈恋爱了吧


End file.
